


Guess the problem was you, boys

by kiarcheo



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, other gleeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <i>Rachel and Quinn won't put out because they are holding out for each other</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess the problem was you, boys

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt on the fluff meme, and only after at the kink meme….and this wasn’t what I had in mind, but whatever XD. This was my first Faberry fic, and my first Nc-17 one too….and English is still not my first language ….so thank you to relvoxballroom for the help.

“Ehm….guys, why are we still in the basement?” Finn asked to the rest of the Glee club.

 “Well, I suppose we could get back, since obviously there is nothing here,” Kurt shot a slightly annoyed look at Brittany, who somehow had convinced them to go into the dusty room.

 “Watch it, Hummel,” Santana warned him.

 “Where are Rachel and Quinn?”  Tina looked around.

 Not finding them, Mercedes elbowed Kurt and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

 “Well, let’s take advantage of their absence,” Kurt said, earning a nod from Mercedes.

 “Why did you guys break up?” Mercedes asked, turning toward Sam and Finn. “We hadn’t asked sooner because we wanted to give you time to grieve the end of your relationships, but now it’s been a while…”

 Santana rolled her eyes. There was no way Mercedes and Kurt had passed up the chance to get the real story in an effort to spare Finn and Sam’s feelings. They just hadn’t have a change to corner the boys and find out what happened.

 “It just wasn’t going anywhere and we were tired of waiting,” Finn shrugged.

 “Where did you want to go?” Brittany asked confused.

 “He means that the girls didn’t put out,” Santana smirked.

 "So you broke up with them because you weren’t getting any?” Kurt stated, torn between snickering and being appalled at their behavior.

 “After all those months she still didn’t let me touch her boobs under her shirt,” Finn said, defending himself. “And she told me that she wanted to wait until she was 25 before having sex!” he almost cried out.

 “And what’s your excuse?” Mercedes glared at Sam, protective of Quinn.

 “I didn’t push her for sex!” Sam said, seeing the look in Mercedes’ eye.

 The black girl continued to look at him, unimpressed. “So what happened, then?”

 Sam remained silent, scuffing the floor with the toe of his boot.

 “We are boys, we have needs,” Finn exclaimed, interrupting her. “Beside, we gave them a choice,” he added, like it would change what the other Gleeks would think of them.

 “Let’s go upstairs,” Mercedes said, shaking her head at their stupidity, ushering everyone on the stairs, not wanting to leave the task to their host. Brittany would probably lock herself in.

 

_Meanwhile upstairs._

 

Rachel was pressing Quinn against the wall, her mouth working furiously on the blonde’s neck.

 “Did my baby miss me?” the blonde managed to get out, almost cooing, as Rachel abandoned her skin for an instant, before giving attention to the other side of her neck, nipping and licking and sucking.

 “So fucking much,” she growled loudly while ripping off Quinn’s shirt. As soon as the blonde’s head was revealed again, Rachel attacked her lips with a bruising kiss. Throwing the top away carelessly, Rachel’s hand immediately went to Quinn’s breast.

 Quinn’s hand weren’t idle either, running up and down Rachel’s thighs, naked under one of her usual short skirt, before cupping her ass and lifting her up.

 Rachel took her cue and wrapped her legs around Quinn’s waist, not stopping the kissing even as Quinn started walking, seemingly effortlessly, towards the center of the room. They fell down on the couch, Quinn lying completely on top of Rachel.

 “You’re so hot babe,” the blonde breathed out  once they came up for air, planting one arm on the couch to support her weight, while her other hand was skimming over the soft skin of Rachel’s thigh until she reached her destination.“So wet, too.”

 “For you,” Rachel answered with a moan of her own, feeling Quinn’s fingers caressing the damp fabric of her pants “I need you.”

 “Now,” Rachel was tugging on Quinn’s hair to hurry her girlfriend up, but as Quinn pushed two fingers inside her she gave an almost painful pull that had Quinn grunting out and Rachel getting even wetter.

 “Close,” the brunette choked out. “Harder.”

 The head cheerleader thrust harder and faster inside the girl writhing under her.

 “Scream my name, I want you to scream my name when you come,” Quinn ordered with a sultry and yet commanding tone and Rachel obeyed both forgetting that they were other people in the house.

 Quinn took out slowly her fingers and brought them to her mouth, waiting for Rachel to open her eyes before licking and sucking them clean. Rachel yanked her down to crash their lips together and taste herself in their kiss, before flopping down exhausted.

 Quinn peppered Rachel’s face with kisses as the tiny girl recovered “I love you, Rach.”

 “I love you too,” Rachel answered before reversing their position and flipping Quinn on her back.

 She sat up, straddling her girlfriend’s waist. Quinn looked up at her, adoration and lust clouding in her hazel eyes.

 “So strong,” the blonde murmured, her hands sneaking under Rachel’s shirt to find her flat stomach.

 “What do you say if I show you exactly how strong I am?” Rachel smirked, her hands caressing Quinn’s arms.

 Quinn’s raised an eyebrow, knowing that it drove Rachel’s wild, and soon her other one joined the first, as Rachel started circling her nipples.

 

-

Tina leaded them out of the basement and towards the living room, but everyone froze as they took in the scene playing in front of them,  Rachel Berry  straddling a bra-clad Quinn Fabray.

   
-

 

“My dads are away.”

 It took a moment for Quinn to understand what Rachel was saying, but when she did, she sat up, searching with her eyes her discarded shirt.

 “What are we waiting?”

 Rachel got off her girlfriend, “Eager much?” she chuckled, watching Quinn rushing to put her shirt on. “Me too. I can’t wait to have you under me. And on me. And in every other possible position.”

 “Have I ever told you how much I love your dads’ frequent job trips?”

 “Maybe you could remind me….” Rachel trailed off, squeezing Quinn’s ass.

 “You bet I will,” Quinn opened the door .“Do you think you can keep your hands off of me till we arrive at home?”

 “I don’t know, you’re so damn irresistible,” Rachel sauntered out of the house, swaying her hips knowing that Quinn was staring at her.

 Quinn’s slamming the door woke the involuntary audience from its trance, as they were gawking  at the now empty room.

 “Obviously, they have no problem putting out for each other,” Mercedes said, laughing. “Guess the problem was you boys.”

 Sam and Finn just stared ahead of them, half mortified and half…well…something else. 

 


End file.
